


Benediction

by Ambryatts (Arcturus_Sinclair)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_Sinclair/pseuds/Ambryatts
Summary: The sign of the cross or blessing oneself or crossing oneself, is a ritual blessing.So why did someone like Dean Ambrose cross himself after turning on his best friend? What was he thinking when he dropped to his knees?Aka, a religious introspection based on this gifset: https://twitter.com/MithGifs/status/1056570535138578434





	Benediction

     Religion never really mattered to Dean. He never cared one way or the other. He would never begrudge anyone that did believe though, because he understood what it was like to need to believe in _something._

     Even he believed in something, he just couldn't personally get behind the belief that one all powerful being controlled his entire life, and saved him. So if he didn't believe in gods, any of the gods, then what did he believe in?

     Dean believed in the Shield. He believed in his brothers, in their bond. Nothing could touch that, not even their past sins.

     Sin? Sin he could get behind, hell, sin made up most of his life. Sin felt good. Not sinning was the hard thing, the thing he fought to do. And he’d been succeeding...until now.

     In fact, he'd just committed the biggest sin in his eyes. His first and only commandment. Thou shalt not betray your brothers. But what else was he supposed to do? Seth sinned first. Seth, like Lucifer before him, willingly betrayed him and cast himself out.

    And for what? Greed. Dean's betrayal was simply a follow-up to what Seth started. He’d waited four long years to act. He had to wait for the perfect moment, one where only Seth would be the target.

    Roman did nothing wrong, supported Dean when he could. Seth was the one that kept calling him a lunatic, kept selfishly taking him for granted--taking his _forgiveness_ for granted. Never really bothering to check on Dean, just assuming he’d be there, that he was Seth’s _little lap dog_.

   Dean understood atonement. He understood that Seth never really did enough to earn the forgiveness of those he’d wronged; there was no sacrificial suffering to prove he was really sorry. It was all an act, and every time Seth called him a lunatic, echoed what his mind already screamed--

_(You’re not worth it to them,you don’t matter, you’re just a lunatic--)_

   --It burned him up. And with Roman leaving them, not by anyone’s choice--which made him an exemption to this--the hell-fire became an inferno and would envelop everyone in its path.

_**He’s raised on the edge of the devil’s backbone.** _

   Dean was never a saint, never claimed to be. But Seth always had this God complex hanging like a chain 'round his neck. Not to mention how he shined like he had some sort of light inside him.

   --But that was before. That was no more. Instead it was Seth, bloodied and battered. And Dean, on his knees, knowing crosses and saviors could do nothing against the coming wave.

   So how is it, someone that had no faith in higher beings was dropped to his knees, fingers tapping the sign of the cross, after sacrilegiously breaking his own commandment? How did it come to this? To symbols he didn't believe in and prayers that never mattered?

   Seth was big on redemption right? That's why he went to war against Triple H, why he was allowed back into the fold. He had redeemed himself. The halo polished and righted atop his head, all was right with the shield.

   Except it wasn’t. It never would be. Dean hated abandonment, it crawled under his skin and made every dark feeling come slithering back. And Seth was always right, he knew that Dean was going to lose it. But he. Never. Did. Anything. To. Fix. It.

   Seth just let it fester and ignored it, almost like he was waiting for it to happen.

   And _how **dare** _he tell Dean it was okay? N o t h i n g about this was okay. Nothing would make it okay, Seth sold him like he was trash. And now here they were.

   So again, why was Dean crossing himself? Was it for his soul, Seth’s soul? No, he was following the words that came with it; “cross my heart and hope to die”.

   That cross was a promise, a benediction and a prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me after seeing the link in the summary that I missed live. And let's face it, this feud has so many spots for religious undertones and the like. And I'm a sucker for that sort of thing, thus this fic came to life.


End file.
